1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus and corresponding method of controlling a navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle navigation device provides a user with road guidance information based on a GPS (Global Positioning System) signal and map information. For example, FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art vehicle navigation system. As shown in FIG. 1, the related art vehicle navigation system includes at least one satellite 1, an antenna station 2, an information providing center 3 providing traffic information, and a vehicle navigation device 4 mounted in a vehicle. Thus, the vehicle including the navigation device 4 can receive traffic information and road guidance information provided by the vehicle navigation system.
However, the vehicle navigation operates in a stand-alone mode and thus does not integrate well with other functions the user uses while driving their vehicle. This is problematic because the user has to individually operate the navigation function separately from other desired functions.